orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
The Orville/Opening credits
The opening credits sequence of The Orville features the in flight through various regions of space. Music was composed by Bruce Broughton, who also scored the series premiere ''Old Wounds''. Production Music The show's theme song was written by Bruce Broughton, who was given the freedom by creator Seth MacFarlane to simply compose a dramatic work and conduct the orchestra, with no other contractual obligations.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 15. At MacFarlane's request, Broughton composed the theme music based on the music the show Lost in SpaceThe Orville Fan Podcast w/ Bruce Broughton (07). Planetary Union Network. Oct. 30, 2017. and to feel "a little bit like a march."Burlingame, Jon. "Seth MacFarlane’s ‘The Orville’ Gets Movie-Style Scoring From Emmy-Winning Composers". Variety. Sept. 7, 2017. Shortly after the show's premier, MacFarlane remarked: We scored it like a movie. I was thrilled with how many people caught that in the pilot on Twitter, so we get a lot of comments about the score, which is always very gratifying. We really put as much into that as we do into the effects.''Kain, Erik. "Interview: Seth MacFarlane On The Orville's Unique Tone, 'Star Trek' Roots". ''Forbes. Sept. 26, 2017. After performing and recording of the theme song concluded, the orchestra applauded for three or four minutes."Legendary Composer Bruce Broughton Talks His Career And New Theme For “The Orville”". Pop Culture Tonight. June 4, 2018. Post-production Changes *John LaMarr's (J. Lee) promotion to Lieutenant Commander in Episode 1x11: New Dimensions is recognized beginning in Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry. *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes, the interim episode between the departure of Alara Kitan (Halston Sage) and the introduction Talla Keyali (Jessica Szohr), uniquely has John LaMarr (J. Lee) and Isaac (Mark Jackson), who would have followed Alara, brought forward in light of her absence. *Talla Keyali (Jessica Szohr) joins the cast beginning in ''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake. Credits As yet, nine main characters have been officially recognized in the opening credits, with eight being present in the series most of the time, constituting the senior staff of the . *Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer (Old Wounds - present) *Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson (Old Wounds - present) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn (Old Wounds - present) *Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy (Old Wounds - present) *Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus (Old Wounds - present) *Halston Sage as Lt. Alara Kitan (Old Wounds - Home) *Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali (All the World is Birthday Cake - present) *J Lee as Lt. (Old Wounds - New Dimensions), Lt. Cmdr. (Mad Idolatry - present) John LaMarr (Old Wounds - present) *Mark Jackson as Isaac (Old Wounds - present) Trivia * The iconic font used in the credits is called Space Age,/u/xeow. "Finally found the Q they use in Space Age!". Reddit. Jan. 23, 2019. originally created before 2005 and based on the logotype of Epcot's "Mission: Space" ride in Disney World.Callaghan, Justin. Space Age Font Family. 1001 Fonts. Last accessed Jan. 24, 2019. Gallery The Orville.jpg|''The Orville'' Orville leaving dockyard.jpg| departing Union Dockyard. Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer.jpg|''Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer'' Orville OP 1.jpg| Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson.jpg|''Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson'' Orville OP 3.jpg| Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn.jpg|''Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn'' Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy.jpg|''Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy'' Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus.jpg|''Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus'' Halston Sage as Lt. Alara Kitan.jpg|''Halston Sage as Lt. Alara Kitan'' J Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr (204).jpg|''J Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr'' Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali.jpg|''Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali'' Orville OP 2.jpg| J Lee as Lt. John LaMarr.jpg|''J Lee as Lt. John LaMarr'' J Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr.jpg|''J Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr'' Mark Jackson as Isaac (204).jpg|''Mark Jackson as Isaac'' Mark Jackson as Isaac.jpg|''Mark Jackson as Isaac'' Orville about to quantum jump.jpg| about to quantum jump. References Category:Content